The Egyptian Isles
by lucketaurus
Summary: What do you think happend to Oceanus?
1. Chapter 1

**What up this is my first story so lay off a little all you flamers.**

**I only own the plot and OCs but I encourage others to do stories like this as well. **

Summary: Remember how in The Last Olympian,  Oceanus just disappeared, well what if a group of Egyptian demigods defeated him. It's a little complicated so I'm just going to give you the main characters.

Dustin Waypoint: Son of Sekhmet

Age:15

- Weapons: bow and arrow & twin scimitars

- Bio siblings: Kaitlyn

- Powers: Fire

(Description in story)

Kaitlyn Waypoint: Daughter of Sekhmet

Age:18

Weapons: daggers

Bio siblings: Dustin

Powers: can shape shift into a lioness

(Description in story)

Siara Coranado: Daughter of Serquet

Age:15

Weapons: whip & dagger

Bio siblings: none

Powers: can summon scorpions

(Description in story)

Katrina Sova: Daughter of Posiedon

Age: 11

Weapons: trident

Bio siblings: none

Powers: same as percy

(Description in story)

Pairings:

DustinXSiara


	2. Chapter 2

Kaitlyn

I had to keep running there was no going back, not after…what happened. Poor dad, he probably never wished to be turned to dust by a dog headed demon. I was at least 50 meters a head of it. Funny, nobody seemed to notice it except for us. Dustin and I have been running for miles. The beast just had no limits.

"I can't go any further Kaity,"

"C'mon Dustin we need to keep going! Do you want to end up like dad?"

"AAAAAAwwww there you are Kaitlyn. You've put up quite a chase, but all good things must come to an end." The monster was ten feet tall and had the head of a dog with all of its skin peeled off. It had goat legs and his upper body was unnaturally grey and bony. "Now die-"A bright light exploded into his chest. "Curse you Sekhmet! It was just two children," and then he was gone.

I turned around and standing there was a beautiful woman with caramel skin, golden eyes, black hair with gold highlights and in her hands was a bow. She looked like she was in her early thirties and her eyes seemed to explode with power but what scared me was that she looked exactly like Dustin.

"There you are my children. We have quite a bit of training to do."

Kaitlyn: one year later

I slowly crawled through the grass. I tried very carefully not to make a sound, my prey looked so peaceful but the gazelle was old and weak and he deserved to be put out of misery. That is the circle of life at least that's what my mentor told me. Sometimes I'm shocked about how different I am now then I was then.

I guess you're wondering what happened. Let's start with my dear old mom; she is the Egyptian goddess Sekhmet: goddess of lions, disease, fire, archery, rage, and the desert. My mentor is an old lion who is being forced to show us the "ways of the wild" and I am hunting a gazelle in the middle of South Africa for some stupid initiation. Did I mention that I can turn into a ferocious lioness or that Dustin could burn you alive with the flick of his wrist? No? Well I just did.

I jumped out of the grass and hooked my teeth into its neck and held it there until it stopped breathing. I shook its blood out of my fur and dragged it back to camp. Dustin was sleeping in the shade of a big tree. I knew he had already caught his buck when my "hyper sensitive" nose smelled burning meat.

"There you are," Dustin said after waking up," I've been waiting for hours for you to come back."

I love Dustin but I hate it whenever he beats me so I snarled just so I could wash that smug look off of his 9 year old face. I shifted back into my human form.

"Well it's harder to hunt when you can't throw a fireball at them from a mile away."

"Sure, blame my fire"

Easy my cubs, you have both brought back food, you both pass, my mentor spoke into our minds, your mother has something to say to you.

A brilliant flash hotter and brighter than the sun lit up the world.

Siara: One year later

The creature had been chasing me for months, it seemed invincible, it had scales as hard as rocks and heads that grew back twice when you cut off one. My mother told me I needed to get to Florida but she didn't tell me that this thing would be after me. It had finally cornered me in an alley between two skyscrapers in Georgia. I probably only have a few minutes left, I've prolonged my death by hiding under a dumpster but the creature kept mauling the top of the dumpster and sooner or later it would reach its destination.

The creature stopped mauling, could it be losing its focus? The creature roared and people screamed. There were flashes of bright light and the top of the dumpster must have been on fire because it was cooking me. I pulled out my black knife and slowly crawled out from under the dumpster. Standing before me was a boy (about my age), who had black hair with a gold steak down the top, light brown skin and yellow eyes that seemed to explode with power. He wore a dark leather jacket, loose jeans, sneakers and a military grade knapsack. On one arm he had a black and gold shield that steamed and radiated power and in his other hand was a scimitar about the length of a baseball bat. His face was black with ash and a lion stood beside him. That's right, a real lion!

He smiled and said,"Hi my name is Dustin."

Dustin: 1 month later

We've finally made it to Florida just a little further till we reach the Isle.

"Did you guys hear that?", Kaity said

"I didn't hear anything"

"It was probably nothing"

Then I heard it to. A deep snoring erupted from the alley right next to us and I'm talking non-human deep.

"I heard it too", I whispered.

Kaity motioned for us to sneak into the next alley and in there I saw the biggest hellhound I had ever seen, that's out of five. Lucky for us it was sleeping but curled between its two front paws was a basket and I swear I saw something moving around in there. I had to get closer. As I snuck up on the beast I noticed a green collar around its neck with a seashell in the front.

Weird.

Inside the basket was a little girl with black, hair olive skin and a note taped to her shirt.

Dustin, this is my daughter Katrina and her hellhound Lyla. She is a demigod like you bring her to the Isle, for her mother is dead.

-P


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N sorry but i will not be continuing this story until i write the first book in this series srry anybody who wanted to read this.**


End file.
